Coffee
by LavenderHyde
Summary: Vio and Shadow meet up for the first time. Story on my own accord, because these tiny fics based around the beginning of Shadow and Vio’s relationship is goving me life and i needed to write more. The genre “romance” is lose.. it makes me choose a genre so i went with the closest!


Shadow still hardly believed that he had gotten direct time with Vio- his absolute _idol_. It had been almost a week, and Shadow was still waking up in the morning believing that night had been a dream. But, the backstage pass with his name on it was still very real, and still _very_ sitting on the hotel dresser.

He had stared for days at the string of numbers jotted down on the sticky note that had been stuck to the back of his pass, awestruck, but also entirely terrified to even attempt giving the number a try. He didn't even want to peel the sticky note off, and he was careful not to run his fingers over Vio's handwriting, out of fear of smudging the ink.

Maybe he would text it first. It was easier to deal with embarrassing yourself over text, then voice to voice- especially if it was the wrong number.

He opened the number in his phone, which was labeled "Vio(?)", and hit the text option.

 **Shadow: 'Hi, this is shadow, is this the right number?'**

Shadow took in a heavy breath, feeling the butterflies working their way into his fingertips as he stared at the screen of his phone. He was about to shove the phone into his pocket to wait, assuming Vio(?) had better things to do at the moment- but his heart leapt into his mouth at the three flittering dots at the bottom of the page, signifying that _someone_ was writing a response.

 **Vio(?): 'If you're trying to text Vio, then yes, it's correct. I was starting to think I might have written the wrong number.'**

Shadow felt his face grow hot; his chest bubbled in the way a fan's does when they see their idol- but it also bubbled in a way it does when you talk to someone you love. He swallowed, composing himself, before typing a shaky reply.

 **Shadow: 'Im sorry, I got nervous!!!!'**

Shadow set his phone down on the table, rubbing at his eyes. Still didn't feel real, but _real_ decided to text him back, causing his phone to buzz against his elbow.

 **Vio(?): 'You don't have to be nervous, I gave you my number for a reason. I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't want you to contact me!'**

 **Vio(?): 'Are you still in the same town, or have you gone home?'**

 **Shadow: 'Im still in town, I have two more days left at this hotel until I head home'**

Shadow had to force his fingers not to type like a three year old- as he did usually with Vaati. He would rather not embarrass himself completely in front of Vio during his first text exchange with him.

 **Vio(?): 'Would you like to go out for coffee today?'**

And this is why text is better than calling, because at that point, Shadow had dropped his phone on the table, scooted his chair back nearly across the room, his face a thousand degrees, and buried in his hands as he held back a scream. Okay wait- maybe he read it wrong. No way did Vio- _Vio_ \- just ask him out for _coffee_.

Shadow scootched his chair back to the hotel desk, hovering his face over his phone screen, rereading Vio's text a good ten times. He had definitely read it correctly-

 **Vio(?): 'I'm sorry, that was very straight forward. That is, if you don't have plans for today, already.'**

 **Shadow: 'No omg I'm definitely free today'**

Did that sound _too_ available? He hoped it didn't sound _too_ available.

 **Vio(?): 'There's a corner coffee shop just left of the Center for the Arts, where we performed. It's the only coffee shop within a mile of the center, so it should be easy to find. I enjoy spending a day at this particular coffee shop whenever we're in this town. It's a good place to read. So whenever you can make it, I'll be here all day.'**

 **Shadow: 'Ok ill be there!'**

Shadow had never scrambled so hard to gather his belongings, shoving his phone into his pocket, and making sure his wallet had both money and the key card to his hotel room.

Finding the corner bistro was just as easy as Vio had mentioned; Shadow could see it from across the block. He crossed the road carefully, all the while scanning his eyes through the windows in hopes of seeing Vio inside. Though, it wasn't until he was walking in the door, that he saw Vio pulled up at a table off to the side of the room. He was obviously keeping his distance from the windows- of course, Shadow should have known that would be the case.

Shadow had to compose himself for a moment, trying to calm his heart from pumping right through his chest, before he walked towards Vio.

Vio's head turned up as soon as Shadow approached the table, and he stood up immediately.

"Oh- uh, hi!" He fumbled, turning his head back down momentarily to slip a bookmark into the book he had in his hands, then set it down on the bench. Shadow was probably just a fanboy, but that definitely seemed like a 'I'm going to give my complete attention to you' move.

Well- Shadow wasn't actually wrong. Vio had given Shadow undivided attention while talking to him- mostly asking him questions about small things, how long had he been a fan, how many concerts had he been to- wait, _how_ did he manage to get front row tickets to nearly 15 shows- the usual.

Shadow tried to keep his own questions calm; he didn't want to seem like a fan trying to intrude on Vio's life. He had seen many interviews where Vio had been visibly uncomfortable at many personal questions people had asked him- but he wasn't showing any uncomfort towards Shadow.

"Were you able to give your friend the other pass from Zelda?" Vio asked, and Shadow nodded.

"Yeah- he didn't actually believe that Zelda gave them to me, at first. He thought I had made them to sneak back, since his didn't have a name yet."

"We didn't want to misspell his name," Vio laughed, before pulling his phone notes up. "Vaati- two A's?"

Shadow nodded again, watching as Vio quickly took note, then shifted to put his phone into his pocket.

"Here, let me _actually_ grab us some coffee- what would you like?" He asked after a moment, standing up. Shadow clumsily pushed himself to his feet after, digging into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Oh uh, I'll probably try the same thing you do," he mumbled, starting to pull a few bills out. Vio immediately waved his hands at him, giving his mouth a quick purse.

"No, no. You've spent countless dollars just to come see me, let me at _least_ buy you coffee," he said, and his face- gosh, it was so pretty, Shadow was hoping Vio couldn't see any blushing.

"I- oh, are you _sure_?" He asked, pulling the bills out all the way, but Vio took them from him, and shoved them back into Shadow's wallet.

"Same thing as me, that's simple enough, I promise. Just wait here, I'll be right back," he said, pushing himself out of the booth side of the table, and skirting over to the line.

Shadow blinked a few times, counting the stars in his head, and thanking each one for allowing such a lucky thing to happen to him. He pulled his phone out, glancing over to make sure Vio wasn't watching, and changed the '(?)', after Vio's name, to a small purple heart.


End file.
